diamondhuntmobilefandomcom-20200213-history
Missions
List of Missions Level 1 * Sell 100 Stone at once. * Add exactly 10 Copper Ore in a Furnace. * Smelt a total of 70 Bronze Bars. Reward: 100 Blood Crystals, 1 Gold Ore, 1 Dotted Green Leaf Seeds, Blood Crystal Shop Level 2 * Harvest any plant from Farming. * Examine the drop rates for Gems by clicking on the Gem Finder. * Turn on a Drill. * Buy 5 Miners from the shop. Reward: 100 Blood Crystals, 1 Sapphire, 9,737 Coins Level 3 *Have 2 Red Mushroom Seeds growing at once. *Smelt some Gold Ore. *Upgrade your Axe or your Rake with a Sapphire. *Run 2 Drills at a time. Reward: 300 Blood Crystals, 3 Dotted Green Leaf Seeds, Brewing Kit Level 4 *Examine what ores the Drill can find. *Gain a global level of at least 60. *Drink any kind of potion. Reward: 150 Blood Crystals, 3 Green Leaf Seeds, 57,050 Coins Level 5 *Smelt 100 Bronze Bars in 100 seconds or less. *Obtain a new perk from the Researcher in any skill. *Smelt a total of 100 Iron Bars. *Unlock the next potion. Reward: 150 Blood Crystals, 1 Gold Leaf Seeds, 1 Super Compost Potion Level 6 *Engage in Combat against any enemy. *Chop down an Oak Tree. *Turn on Crushers. Reward 200 Blood Crystals, 3 Tree Seeds Level 7 *Brew 3 Compost Potions in one go. *Dig up some Tree Roots. *Sell some Gold Ore to the shop. *Complete a quest. Reward 250 Blood Crystals, 1 Xp Lamp Level 8 * Find an artifact from the fields. * Burn some food. * Consume food for a combined total of at least 500 energy. * Brew 10 or more potions in one tick. Reward: 100 Blood Crystals, 1 Emerald Level 9 * Eat a potato. * Have earned a total of 10 million coins. * Loot two of the same artifact in a loot bag. * Put some bones in the bone-meal bin. Reward: 250 Blood Crystals, ≈3,162,899 Coins Level 10 * Use the time machine. * Find a rainbow flower from the forest. * Chop down a maple tree. Reward: 600 Blood Crystals Level 11 * Harvest some gold leaf seeds. * Explore the caves. * Sell any type of statue. * Drink an explore speed potion. Reward: 200 Blood Crystals, 1 Cave Skull artifact Level 12 *Eat an apple that you have grown yourself *Open any geode *Use 50 fish bones in one tick *Add some kindle to your oven Reward: 150 Blood Crystals, 6-10 Fields Loot Bags Level 13 * Use ash with your bone-meal bin. * Sell any statue with a gold star bonus. * Chop down a redwood tree. Reward: 150 Blood Crystals Level 14 * Collect some lava. * Identify some blue marble found from geodes. * Have your defence bonus go over 2. Reward: 150 Blood Crystals Level 15 * Find a map with pirates. * Loot 4 bones from one loot bag found in the fields. Reward: 200 Blood Crystals Level 16 * Upgrade an oak tree into a willow tree using a potion. * Successfully cook a shark. * Convert an ice cube artifact into more exploring xp. * Chop down a pine tree. Reward: 150 Blood Crystals, 1 Ruby Level 17 * Add some lava kindling to your oven. * Wear full snakeskin armour. * Use a freeze potion in combat. Reward: 150 Blood Crystals, 3 Mystery Gems Level 18 * Chop a haunted tree. * Kill a skeleton in the caves. * Open a shiny loot bag. Reward: 150 Blood Crystals, 3 Crystal Leaves Level 19 * Sell any titanium statue. * Use a healing potion on 0 HP. (tick heal) * Add frozen bones to your bone-meal bin. * Open a bag of gold found in chests. Reward: 300 Blood Crystals Level 20 * Own 3 or more pirates. * Kill the fire mage in the volcano. * Eat a swordfish with silver quality. Reward: 600 Blood Crystals, 1 Oil Well Orb Level 21 * Reflect for a total of 200 damage. * Successfully cook exactly 20 shrimps. * Use ice arrows in a fight. Reward: 100 blood crystals and some arrows (regular or fire) Level 22 * Use 3 combat potions in one fight. * Get a raw shark from the ocean loot bag. * Add 500 million coins in the gold well. * Send a row boat at least 20 times. Reward: 100 Blood Crystals, Gold Ruby Key Level 23 * Send your sailboat when very high wind is active * Fill a total of 250 lava buckets * Chop down a cactus using the woodcutting skill * Earn a total of 15,000,000,000 coins Reward: 100 Blood Crystals, 51-94 Promethium Bars Level 24 * Catch a raw shark from any boat * Explore the jungle 5 times * Go to the moon * Kill a puffer fish Reward: 100 Blood Crystals, 5 Titanium Bars, 80 Lava Level 25 * Get any orb from any chest * Equip a ghostscan ring(changed to amulet) * Use a super hp potion in combat Reward: 100 Blood Crystals, 1,000,000,000 Coins Level 26 * Explore the dungeon entrance * Poison an enemy * Chop down a lava tree Reward: 100 Blood Crystals, 50 Dotted Green Leaf Seeds, 50 Green Leaf Seeds, 50 Lime Leaf Seeds Level 27 * Smelt a titanium bar * Sell a statue found in the dungeon entrance * Harvest 4 banana trees simultaneously using Bob * Kill a squid in the ocean without taking any damage Reward: 100 Blood Crystals, 5 Daily Chest Level 28 * Kill the monks in the dungeon * Gain a total of 5 dungeon loot bags * Have 3 fully grown lava trees in your woodcutting patches Reward: 100 Blood Crystals, 1 Diamond Level 29 * Load banana tree seeds using the titanium planter * Equip a dark magic hood * Craft a pirate's potion and get your ingredients refunded using the brewing research perk * Harvest any tree with a gold star bonus Reward: 150 Blood Crystals, 50 Lava Level 30 * Solve a green treasure map * Crack open 5 geodes found from the road headers at the same time Reward: 600 Blood Crystals (bonus for completing 30 mission sets), 1 Empty Green Orb Level 31 * Kill the skeleton king from the coffin * Own any green orb * Add some gold logs to the charcoal foundry * Smelt using the titanium furnace Reward: 150 Blood Crystals, 1 Ancient Ore, 1 Cooked Rainbow Fish Level 32 * Explore the castle * Catch at least two raw sharks in one trip from the steam boat * Convert ten rubies into a diamond * Chop a palm tree down with the woodcutting skill Reward: 150 Blood Crystals, Golden Bag of Coins (50,000,000,000) Level 33 * Plant a striped green leaf seed * Kill a dragon Reward: 120 Blood Crystals, 286 Coconuts Level 34 * Use a total of 10 super bait * Add rainbow bonefish to your bone-meal bin * Eat a a crab Reward: 120 Blood Crystals, 30 super bait, 1 Diamond Level 35 * Kill any skeleton boss from the cemetery * Collect plasma from the sun Reward: 100 Blood Crystals, 2 Plasma, 1 Magic Emblem Level 36 * Explore the Factory * Harvest Pineapples using the woodcutting skill * Add at least 25 zombie bones to your bone-meal bin in one go Reward: 100 Blood Crystals, 354 Lava Level 37 * Kill a shiny monster * Deal 63 or more damage with Thunder Strike Reward: 100 Blood Crystals, 67 Charcoal Level 38 * Obtain at least two loot bags from one exploring trip. * Give the chef at least 5 million energy worth of ingredients. * Smelt ancient ore. Reward: 75 Blood Crystals, 1 Gold Tree Seed Level 39 * Kill a robot wheelie. * Harvest striped gold leaf seeds. * Have a population of at least 1500. Reward: 75 Blood Crystals, 589 Lava Buckets Level 40 * Open 10 chests in 1 tick * Explore the haunted woods * Get 2 Tanzanite at once. Reward: 600 Blood Crystals, 5 diamonds Level 41 * Explore the deep oceans. * Trigger the blood moon. * Add 1000 or more zombie bones to the bonemeal bin in one go. Reward: 50/100 Blood Crystals (?), 1-3 Starfruit Seeds Level 42 * Craft two titanium bodies in less than 1 minute. * Loot blood feathers from any pack of birds. * Open a shiny deep ocean bag. Reward: 80 Blood Crystals, 2,671 Lava Level 43 * Read a snakeskin cape scroll to learn how to craft one. * Loot any offhand weapon. * Put 20,000 magic logs in you oven in one go. Reward: 50 Blood Crystals, 1 Geode 6 ( ) Level 44 * Retrieve 2,000 lobsters from your lobster cage in one trip. * Downgrade all six of your tree patches. * Have two starfruit trees growing at once. Reward: 100 Blood Crystals, 10-12 Plasma Level 45 * Open 10 Green chests at once. * Sell 750 Mars rocks. Reward: 50 Blood Crystals, 1 Charcoal Foundry Orb Level 46 * Sell 10 promethium diamond displays in one go. * Harvest a striped crystal leaf. * Add 100 ancient ores to your furnace in one go. Reward: 70 Blood Crystals, 9 Miners Crates Level 47 *Kill all the blood enemies in the northern fields. *Use the enchanted super bow with poison arrows+. *Open 30 regular chests using diamond keys in one go. Reward: 50 Blood Crystals, 1-2 Oil Well Orbs, 1-2 Axe Orbs, 1-2 Fishing Rod Orbs, 1-2 Rake Orbs Level 48 *Use the crafting scroll to make lizard skin capes. *Have 3 or more giant excavators running at once. *Find a shooting star on the Moon or Mars. Reward: Level 49 *Have a population of at least 2000 with a great mayor rating. *Buy out all the items from the gem goblin shop. *Add 1000 Magic Logs to your foundry in one go. Reward: Level 50 *Hit 51 with your Fire Spell. *Kill the Blood Moon Puffer Fish. Reward: 600 Blood Crystals, Small chance that your daily chest is a Mimic Notes: Mission 12's fish bones requirement has been reduced twice from 250, to 100, to 50. Mission 21's reflect requirement has been reduced from 300 to 200. Mission 24's moon requirement triggers when landing on moon Mission 31's reward was unveiled by smitty and maverick Mission 34's super bait requirement works retroactively